I'm in Love with You
by chocolatehater123
Summary: Noticing the way she smiles. Remembering the way he laughs. Feeling things like happiness, embarrassment, jealousy, pain. These are all syptoms of a thing we feel in our hearts. What is this thing you ask? Well to put it simply, it's something that makes the world go round. A thing that when returned; you feel like you can do the impossible. This my friends, is what we call love.
1. Chapter 1: Hints

**_Noticing the way she smiles. Remembering the way he laughs. Feeling things like happiness, embarrassment, jealousy, pain. These are all syptoms of a thing we feel in our hearts. What is this thing you ask? Well to put it simply, it's something that makes the world go round. A thing that when returned; you feel like you can do the impossible. This my friends, is what we call love._**

**_-I'm in Love with You-_**

**__****Rated T for: Contains things I'm pretty sure only teens can handle reading.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Hints_**

Natsu P.O.V:

"WE'RE BACK!"

Happy and I are finally done with our mission. But jeez, defeating two mages who were robbing merchant guilds at that level was like asking to take candy from a baby. Their disguise magic was annoying, but thank mavis for things like dragon noses.

"Welcome back Brat!" The old man was as drunk ever. " Yeah, gramps. Hey Mira, can I get the usual?"

"Sure thing,"she replied as I took a seat. And of course Happy went flying over to Charles to see what she's up to. They've gotten pretty close over the past few weeks.

"Here you are." A drink was placed in front of me when I noticed, " New painting?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah we thought a little decorating to the bar wouldn't hurt." she answered.

New decorating huh? I guess doing stuff like this isn't s-. My thoughts were interrupted when the air around me suddenly got really icy for some reason... oh wait.

"Hey Bastard! What do you think your doing?!" Were the first words I hear after realizing it was the freakin ice stripper that has a name called Gray.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked feeling irritated.

"Because we added the new stuff to the bar, I've decided to make a V.I.P seat for myself, but now your fiery ass is sitting on it."

I'm back from a six hour train ride of motion sickness hell, and now I have to deal with this sh*t.

"Hmmm... I don't see your name anywhere on this chair so I don't see the f*ckin problem! What, your so cold that your brain got jacked up too?!"

At that point, we both got in our fighting stances.

"That's it! You wanna go slanty eyes!"

"Fine by me droopy eyes!"

Well, that's at least what we said before we were knocked down by the red haired herelf.

"You guys... look, I'm tired from the mission I took with Lucy so you two fighting is the last thing I want to see." Erza. It's like she has no prescence at all. It's almost impossible to sense when she's coming.

"I see that it's always the same with you two."

I look up to see Lucy with her hands on her hips. "We both made it back from our jobs. Around the same time too. Talk about a coincidence. Here do you need help?" She extended her hand towards me and I grab on to it smiling while thanking her.

"Hey shoujo couple, get a room!" That ice freak...

"We're not a couple!" I quickly retort. Where did the shoujo part come from anyway? And how does helping somebody off the floor give off any kind of love vibe.

"You say it now, but I wouldn't be surprised tomorrow if you two came in the guild with Lucy claiming she was going to have a little Natsu in a few months. Come on, I know it's not just me who's seeing the love tension." At that said, I find at least the whole guild nodding in agreement.

Now a days, people started to pair me and Lucy up as if we should be a lovey dovey couple. I don't fully understand what love is when it's with the opposite gender, but I know that it's not between us. I care for her as nakama. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm tired after that long trip so I think I'm going to go home for the day." Lucy said grabbing her bag. I looked at her concerned.

"It's really dark out; so I think I'll come with you. Happy, I might be a little late coming home tonight."

"Aye" was what I heard before stepping out the door.

* * *

The walk to her apartment was filled with conversation about our missions. Mine being on how easy it was, and hers on how she almost died when Erza looked demonic defeating the s-class monster.

Before we knew it we were already at her doorstep. Taking out her keys, she turns to me and says, "Hey Natsu, thanks for walking me home."

"It's not that big of a deal, we're nakama after all." I replied

"Nakama...yeah I guess so, but still thank you." she said again but this time with a bright smile. I couldn't help the light pink color change that happened in my cheeks.

I had to say it, "Weirdo."

"I'm not weird!" Was her comeback."Well whatever, good night Natsu."

When she finally entered her room, I went ahead and walked back to my own home. The heatness in my cheeks didn't disappear as quickly as I thought it would though. It's always times when her weirdness, or even just her plain smile made me feel different. It's not exactly a bad feeling but...Ugh! I don't really know how to describe it. Wait a minute, this isn't the love thing is it? No, it isn't possible. We're just friends so stuff like this doesn't prove anything right?...RIGHT?!

Lucy P.O.V

I close the door and instantly lie down on my bed. Seriously though, now when you express gratitude it's all of a sudden weird. That Natsu sometimes makes me go crazy. Not the love kind of crazy, but... who am I kidding.

I just can't lie to myself.

When I see his grinning face only towards me, the comfort he gives me when I feel down, or even when I'm just around him.

I want to say it's because we're nakama, but I know it's not like that. It's a different feeling.

... But not one I particularly want to disappear.

I don't know if I like him that way though. It's not like I get jealous when he's with other girls, or swoon when he has his shirt off. When Gray was teasing us earlier Natsu was quick to reject the idea so even if my feelings were true it's not like it would be returned.

Plus...

Natsu P.O.V

Even if we were to like each other that way...

Lucy P.O.V

Our friendship would...

Natsu P.O.V

Everything would...

Both P.O.V

Change.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

.

Lucy P.O.V

I was woken up by the morning sun shining through my window. Ugh, I didn't get enough sleep last night.

This is what happens when you stay awake thinking too much.

I guess lying here complaining about it isn't going to get me anywhere. I should probably take a bath so I can go to the guild.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE CANIS MAJOR! NICOLA!"

"Pun, pun." The cutest little white doggy landed by my feet.

"Plue, your coming with me."

I run the hot water as I take my clothes off. When everything was prepared I dipped right in.

"Ahhh..." Taking baths is definitely for me one of the best ways to relax. I almost forgot the whole I might like Nat-...Crap! Now it's back in my head again. Good job Lucy.

...why does it have to be him? The I - like - to - eat - alot doofball who I'm pretty sure the only vocabulary in his brain inventory are 'destroy' and 'fire.'

Sure some of the things he does are sweet, and his care for fairy tail isn't something to joke about either. But still...

"Hey Plue?"

"Pun."

"Do you have a crush on a girl Nicola in the celestial spirit world?"

"Pun pun?"

"That's all your going to say right. Never mind then."

* * *

"Lucy-chan, be careful." the river guys said.

"Yeah, I will."

.

.

Finally, I made it to the guild. I walked in to find the usual atmosphere, people yelling as they weren't close enough to hear each other, and the smell of alcohol.

"Lu-chan, over here!"

"Ah, Levy-chan!"

We sat at our usual table.

"Here you go Lu-chan, I finally finished the chapter. You've really out done yourself in this one."

"Of course YOU think so." I replied

"What do you mean 'Of couse YOU think so' I'm the only one you'll even let touch your stories. Well placing that aside; guess what happened to me today?"

Levy and I continued our conversations about this and that for quite sometime when Mirajane called for me.

"Yes?" I answered running to her. "oh hey Lisanna."

"Hey Lucy." she said back

"So what did you need Mira-san?"

"Well you see, I'm kind of busy serving all the customers here. I was going to ask Lisanna to help buy supplies, but I realized the load might be kind of heavy so I was wondering if you could help." she explained.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Why don't we get started Lisanna?"

"Sure."

* * *

.

.

Who knew we could turn a 30 min. errand into a three hour long shopping spree?

There was a new mall right near the store so when we bought the supplies (which actually wasn't a lot) being the girls we were, we had to check it out.

I wish there was something affordable for us to buy though.

"Argh! I wanted to get something so badly, but 99% of the money I make pretty much goes to my rent. And the clothes you tried on looked so cute on you to Lissana."

"So were yours." we both complained

Both us walked back to the guild in a comfortable silence.

Lissana P.O.V

I wonder if it's okay to ask her. I don't want to pressure her, but...

I feel like if I don't get a proper answer then I can't make a decision.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hm."

"How do you feel about Natsu?" She doesn't answer for a while, but I didn't see any weird-like movements in her form either.

"...I see him as a friend."

"...Is that it?"

"...Yeah."

I want to be satisfied with that, but I just can't.

"What if I told you that Natsu likes you."

At that point we both stopped walking, and looked directly at each other.

"Lisanna, what are you talking about? If anything Natsu likes you. I mean you guys have known each other for a longer time."

Wait, now I see what's going on. "Lissana, If you like him and think I'm going to get in your way I assure you I won't."

"...Yeah, it's true that I like Natsu,... but I also like you too Lucy as a friend. I don't want to hurt the both of you because of my selfish felings." I look at her eyes to find a hint of surprise there. Yeah, I kind of expected that. I just can't find a reason for them not to like each other though besides the fact that they're denying it. Epsecially after that night.

FLASHBACK:

_"Alright, the special Strauss flower arrangements are done!" _

_Lucy got really injured up by that Minerva person from Sabertooth during the Naval Battle; so we decided to bring flowers to her. But seriously, is everyone from that guild mean and cruel like that? _

_"Mira-nee, I think I'm going to take these to her now so she can be surprised in the morning."_

_"Are you alright going by yourself? It's pretty late." she asks._

_"Yeah. I'm off."_

_I wish I could see the look on her face when she gets this._

_._

_._

_I run and finally make it to the building she's in._

_Hmm...oh here's the room, but why is the door already open. Is somebody else visiting her at this hour?_

_I peek in only to make my eyes open wide even more._

_Natsu?_

_I pulled my head back careful to not make any noise knowing he has good hearing._

_" Lucy,..."_

_Is he talking to her?_

_" I'll definitely make sure to win tomorrow. I promise."_

_I took another peek to find him delicately holding Lucy's hand, and looking at her with so much care. I don't think I've seen Natsu make a face like that to anybody other than Happy._

_Finally realizing that it was time to stop eavesdropping, I quietly step away and go back. A silent tear rolls down my cheek._

_"I guess I really should give these to her in the morning."_

* * *

That night, I almost thought that I should give up. That I should end all of my romantic feelings I've developed for Natsu right then and there. I guess I really am selfish.

"Lisanna... I really appreciate you saying that, but I'm telling you I don't like Natsu th-"

"3 days." I interupted her

"Huh?" she said surprised again.

"I'll give you three full days to think whether you really love Natsu or not. On the fourth day you can tell me your answer. If you like him, I won't get in your way. If you don't, I won't give up."

"Lisanna, you don't have to this."

"I do. I can't keep being confused anymore Lucy."

"Lisanna..."

Lucy P.O.V

I don't get it. I just don't understand why she would go this far just to get an answer.

It got kind of awkward after that.

"Lucy, I think I'll go on ahead and take the rest of the supplies to the guild. You can go home." she told me.

And just like that she took off, and I was left alone.

I'm now confused more than ever on my feelings for Natsu. And now with Lisanna in the picture, it's like if accept or deny what I feel it'll hurt her in someway. Maybe I'll clear my thoughts better if I go home.

...Wait a minute.

...Where exactly am I? I looked around for some kind of sign. Unfortunately there were none. Great, now I'm confused and lost.

* * *

**SOMETIME LATER**

I was probably aimlessly walking around for an hour when I felt drops of water on my head. Perfect it just had to rain. I go find a bench and sit on it.

.

.

.

"It's getting cold." I say to myself. When I tried to rub my hands on my arms, it turned futile due to the wetness.

.

.

.

"Somebody help me."

.

.

.

"Natsu..."

.

.

.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

I turn around to find someone giving me a hand.

Somebody that wasn't Natsu.

Refocusing my vision, I realize who it was. The one from the Sabertooth Guild.

"Sting...?"

**-To Be Continued**-

* * *

**A.N: Hey fanfictioners. This is my first fanfiction story ever. I usually just read them, but they were so good I got inspired. Hehehe... I hope it's not too crappy, but I'll try to do my best. Still though, I have to give credit to the active writers on this site. It's hard coming up with these things. Anything else...oh. This takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc in the original series btw; so I might accidentally put some spoilers in there for the anime only/ just not caught up yet viewers. I'll try not to though. REVIEWS=MORE INSPIRATION=FASTER UPDATED CHAPTERS and back again. It's a cycle. ^^. Well that's all I have to say. Bye.**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**chocolatehater123**_

**P.S: I'm not really good on describing what people are wearing; so whatever you want these characters to wear clothes wise is entirely up to you. **

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BESIDES THE FANFICTIONESS BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA.**


	2. Chapter 2: Apology

**_Noticing the way she smiles. Remembering the way he laughs. Feeling things like happiness, embarrassment, jealousy, pain. These are all syptoms of a thing we feel in our hearts. What is this thing you ask? Well to put it simply, it's something that makes the world go round. A thing that when returned; you feel like you can do the impossible. This my friends, is what we call love._**

**_-I'm in Love with You-_**

**__****Rated T for: Contains things I'm pretty sure only teens can handle reading.**

* * *

**__****PREVIOUSLY ON I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU:**

_**"Somebody help me."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Excuse me, do you need help?" I turn around to find someone giving me a hand. Refocusing my vision, I realize who it was. The one from the Sabertooth Guild.**_

_**"Sting...?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Apology**

Sting P.O.V

"You're..."

It's the blonde from Fairy Tail. What's she doing here alone?

"If you sit here in this weather you'll get a cold. I don't mind sharing my umbrella if you don't mind the company." I stated

"...ok."

She stood up and went under my umbrella.

"So where do you live?" I asked

Lucky for her, I knew my way around this city. When I was told the place we headed off.

.

* * *

.

This is depressing.

First it's raining. Second, she looks as if her parents abandoned her in the streets. Third, the guy who practically laughed his head off when she was brutally beaten is now giving his assistance. Well I guess the last one was my fault.

I can't even forgive myself for what I did. During the Naval Battle.

FLASHBACK

_"The only two left are Minerva, and Lucy!. Now... who will be the victor?!"_

_Why is he even asking? The difference between them in strength makes it just too plain obvious._

_"Oh no, my keys?!" I hear._

_See, It's barely been five min. and she already lost her keys. The blonde's supposed to be a celestial spirit wizard right? Without her keys she's practically a regualar human being. Miss is already beating her up like a rag doll._

_"AH!"_

_This_

_"AH!"_

_battle_

_"AHHHHH!"_

_is ov-_

_"I CAN'T LOSE HERE!"_

_Hm? _

_That even caught the Miss by surprise._

_._

_She's..._

_"If I do, I won't be able to face the people who tried so hard. I'm not going to betray everyone's feelings; so I won't give up."_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Look, now times up. What's Miss doing stalling like that?_

_"AH!"_

_The beating returned again?_

_"You're delusional Fairy Tail! What kind of heart do you think we have?! We are the number 1 guild in the Fiore Kingdom! SABERTOOTH!"_

_Hmph! Ha ha ha. She deserved it. The weak ones who still thinks saying stuff will affect the outcome of the battle are the ones who piss me off the most._

_._

I later found out, that I got the whole situation entirely wrong.

_._

_Hmmm... I wonder where the room is?_

_I turned a corner only to find somebody else walking in that hallway. Wait. __Isn't that..._

_"Well,well,well. If it isn't Natsu-san."_

_"Sting." he responded_

_"How's the blondie doing?"_

_"She's in medical condition thanks to your Minerva person. Why do you care anyway? You know what, forget it."_

_He starts taking his leave again, but I couldn't stop myself from asking._

_"Why didn't she just surrender?"_

_"Huh?" he said confused._

_"The celestial spirit wizard. It was clear she wasn't going to win; so why didn't she just give up to avoid the condition she's in."_

_...silence..._

_"Are you retarded or something?" he questioned._

_"What?!"_

_The hell? What's with that answer?_

_"Didn't you hear what she said?"_

_Her words played back in my head._

_' I'm not going to betray everyone's feelings; so I won't give up.'_

_" She just didn't want to betray the members of fairy tail guild, the people who worked so hard to get to this point. That's all. Although I wouldn't blame her if she did give up. Yeesh, it looked like it hurt."_

_Are all the members of Fairy Tail like this? Honestly, just because your in a guild doesn't mean you have to care for each other so much._

_"Oh, I forgot to tell you something else."_

_I turn to see what he had to say._

_ "Her name isn't blondie. It's Lucy."_

* * *

Later on, Rogue and I lost our battle to Natsu. I remember lying in the face of defeat thinking about the blonde and Natsu's words.

Though I didn't completely understand, I kind of got the idea of what they meant.

"Um bl-" no, that's not it.

"Lucy is it..."

She raised her head to see what I had to say.

You know, getting a better look at her, she's kind of pretty.

"Why were you there by yourself?" I asked.

"..."

"Why weren't your friends with you?" I tried again

"..."

Once again, no response. What is she ignoring me now?

Look, I know I did some bad things, but I'm trying hear.

"Ok, I know this might be an awkward topic to bring up, but if the reason your not talking to me is because the whole I-was-tortured-by-Sabertooth- thing; then I'm sorry."

"Wai-"

"I realize I was wrong for laughing at you."

"Hold o-"

"It's not only me, the whole guild regrets it too. But on their behalf as well I'll apologi-"

"Wait just a minute!"

"Eh?"

"First of all, I'm not mad at you for that. Infact I'm kind of surprised you still remember what happend."

Huh?! Who moves on from being beaten up to the point of getting put in the E.R?

"Even if you've gotten over it, I still want to say I'm so-"

"I know. I know." she interrupted me "And for that reason, thank you. I accept your thoughtful apology."

She's smiling.

...it looks like she really has forgiven us.

"Ok let's start over." she tells me.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I inquire

She held out her hand.

"My name is Lucy. Nice to meet you."

Wha? Oh, I see how it is.

"My name is Sting." I say as I take her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sting. This'll begin our new relationship. Now with that done, I feel like I can confront you more properly, and tell you the real reason why I wasn't answering your questions."

What other reason could it possibly be?

"...go on." I implied

" Well... "

"...well..."

"I was kind of embarrassed to the fact I got lost here."

.

.

.

...Seriously? That's it.

"Isn't normal for people to do that?" I ask.

"Well usually, but I still thought you would think I'm stupid."

At this point, I just had to say it.

"Weirdo."

"I'm not weird! What is it Lucy- is -an idiot week or something." was her comeback.

Why do I get the feeling this happened to her before?

"First it's Natsu now you."

Suspiscions confirmed.

"Natsu-san too?"

"Yeah he says it at least once a day. I can't stand it."

"Heh. Sounds like he's bullying you."

"..."

Why is she silent now? Did I say something wrong?

"Well, not exactly." she started. "I mean yeah, he sometimes calls me names but..."

but?

"No, never mind."

"Lucy...?"

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

I'm bored.

Happy went on a mission with Charles and Wendy.

Gray is over there to what he says conversating, but really is flirting with Juvia.

Erza is stuffing herself with cake.

Lucy went wit- oh well speak of the devil.

"Lisanna!"

She turned around to find me running towards her.

"Hi Natsu."

"Did Lucy come back with you?"

"...no. She went ahead back to her apartm-... Oh no!"

" ]What's wrong?"

"I forgot that Lucy didn't know how to get there. She's probably lost right now. In the rain too."

It's really pouring out there. Can't people get sick from this

"I'm such a horrible person." I hear Lisanna say.

"Hey Lisanna calm down. It's okay. Where was the last place you saw her?"

When she told me I took off.

"Wait Natsu. You'll need an umbrella."

.

* * *

.

,

"LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I have to do both yelling and smelling due to the rain altering up her scent.

If Lisanna's directions were right; she should be somewhere around here.

"LUCY! LUCY!"

"Natsu?!"

That was Lucy's voice

I see her small framed figure in my sight.

"Lucy!"

I zoomed towards her relieved she was fine.

It wasn't until I realized she wasn't alone that I slowed down.

"You're the one from Sabertooth... Sting, what are you doing here?"

Sting P.O.V

Natsu-san?

Before I can answer Lucy replied.

"Oh, he was just helping me find my way through this place. Right?!"

"...,yeah Right."

He doesn't seem worried.

"Oh I see," he replied. "I'll take you the rest of the way home then Lucy. Sorry for the trouble Sting. You can go now."

...well whatever.

"Take care Lucy."

"Mm. Bye Sting."

"..."

What cat got his tongue?

I once again check to make sure they're okay as we walk away, but I was returned by myelf being caught by surprised.

Natsu-san...

looked as if just now he was...

glaring at me.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**.**

"I'm never taking a train again."

Lucy P.O.V

Why doesn't Natsu ever get tired of repeating that? It's not like saying it is going to stop him from getting on one. He seriously needs to take a reality check. Wait, your probably wondering why we're on a train right?

Well...

* * *

_-A FEW HOURS AGO-_

It's finally a new day, and I opened the doors to the guild feeling awful. Yesterday night was terrible. Even though I didn't get sick, I practically got poured on, and once again I didn't get enough sleep. On the bright side, I made a new friend.

Sting.

He's actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him.

Plus...

I've finally come to a conclusion concerning the whole liking Natsu thing. I realized I have no feelings for him. Besides the fact that he makes me feel weird, I have no other possible reason to like him. It just doesn't add up. I finally know what to say to Lisan- Oh.

"Lucy!"

She's running towards me right now. "Good morning, Lisanna."

"Good morning. Look, I'm sorry for leaving you out there in the dust. I totally forgot that you didn't know your way back."

"No, your wrong Lisanna. It isn't your fault."

She smiled for a little bit, but went back to looking guilty. "I still feel horrible though."

Still? I just told her it was fine.

"Like I said, Lisanna we're co-"

"Not just for leaving you, but ... for also making you tell me about the Natsu thing."

"Did somebody call for me?"

Natsu?!

How... Oh yeah he's half dragon. His hearing is pretty sharp.

"Not really." I answered.

"Oh, I see. Ah, Lucy we have a new job to do today."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's for three days, but we have to go in an hour."

"Eh?! Seriously! I haven't even packed yet!"

"Well you better start now. I'll tell you the details later." And just like that he ran off. What the hell?

"Hey um Lisanna, I have to go. But about the Natsu thing...I'll wait."

She looked at me confused. "Hm, What do you mean?"

"You said I should come up with an answer in three days, and tell you on the fourth right? I'm telling you I'll do it. Infact as soon as we're back from the mission, the first thing I'll do is answer how I feel about him. For your sake and mine."

Her look of guilt turned into a warm smile. "Lucy...thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Lisanna looks so pretty when she's happy. The thought of probably making her feel sad is...Wait, what are you talking about Lucy. I'll repeat, U DON'T LIKE NATSU. And you can keep feeling like that for four days; so that when you tell Lisanna she'll be overjoyed.

"No problem, see you." I answer.

* * *

.

When I barely managed to finish packing, Natsu and I met at the train station and boarded. But there's something wrong.

"Where's Happy?" I asked.

I was wondering why the atmosphere wasn't as loud.

"Oh, he had to take a mission with Charles the next day; so he couldn't make it."

Well that was strange. I've never seen the two of them alone take a job together.

"Why couldn't we just wait for him to be done; so we all could've gone together?"

Well that put him in thought. "Hmmm...no we need to go today."

What's with that answer? "Eh? Why?"

"Hmmmm..." he's thinking again? "...just because."

"Really. That's it. 'just because'"

"Yeah. What, you have a problem with us going alone on jobs or something?"

"No it's not like that. It's just..."

...you know what. I'm not going to even question it.

"Wait Natsu, you still haven't told me what the mission was about yet." I reminded

"Oh yeah about that, all the poster says is to 'Take care of the Monster' for 500,000 joules"

That was a pretty shallow description for a job. Well it pays a lot so it really doesn't matter does it."So we're just defeating some monster, I hope it's not to scary."

"What are you talking about Lucy? It has to be kind of strong or else it won't be interesti-"

Hm? "What's wrong Natsu?"

"No, it's just that I'm starting to feel queasy. Ugh, I think I'm going to hurl."

I thought Wendy put troia on him. It hasn't even been five minutes.

And as if he heard me Natsu implies,"I probaby have been using Wendy's spells on me too much."

* * *

_-PRESENT-_

And that's where we are now. "Natsu, you need to keep yourself together. We still have at least an hour before we arrive." I swear this guy's hopeless.

"Another hour!? I'm already starting to feel dizzy." He wasn't kidding. His head started swaying back and forth almost to the point where you would think he was acting it.

"Hey, Natsu are you alri- Wait what are you-" Natsu's head was heading straight towards me. "Natsu hold up." I managed to change his trajectory from my head, but unfortunately he landed on my lap instead.

"This position is...I think you need to get off of me." I say blushing while feeling embarrassed. Even though I told him, we ended up staying like this for a while. His head was warm on my legs. Kind of like a blanket. ...it actually felt comfortable.

"Momma, are they married?" "Honey, it's really rude to point."

Crap. We're attracting attention. At least that brought me back to reality.

"Um.. Natsu you should probably get off of me."

"...Lucy,... can I stay like this?"

Was he serious? "Why?"

"I'm starting to feel better from the sickness."

"Really? When your like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess that's great and all... but I still..."

"Please, let me just stay like this for a while, and then I'll get off."

"...ok." Natsu...if it was on my shoulder it would've been more fine but your... on my lap. Maybe I'm getting too worked up about this. It's not like he's dong anything weird; he's just laying there. "Hey Natsu..." ... "Natsu?" What's he doi-... oh. He's asleep. That was fast.

"Lucy..."

Eh? Is he awake now? "Natsu?"...no. He's still asleep. But why was he saying my name?

"Lucy...watch out."

Is he dreaming about me? Wait, there's a lot of sweat forming on his head, and he's feeling more warmer than usual. Maybe he's actually having a nightmare.

"Lucy...Lucy...watch out."

"Natsu, calm down." I tried telling him, but it proved fruitless. This is bad, he's really starting to freak out. What do you do in situations like these, mama?

_"Mama, I'm scared."_

_"Shhh...Lucy it's okay. It was only a dream."_

_"But,"_

_"Shhh...Lucy, your mama's here for you, and she knows two things to help you forget all about your nightmares."_

_"...what are they?"_

First I need to stroke Natsu's hair and give him some type of assurance. I hesitantly place my hand on his hair and repeatedly say, "Natsu, no matter how far we are I'll always be there for you." It looks like it stopped him from shaking; so it's kind of working. Next I need to ...oh no. This one is kind of embarssing. I have to kiss him on the forehead.

It won't be a big deal right? I mean it's between me and Natsu. We're FRIEND'S so giving him one nice friendly kiss on the forehead shouldn't mean anything. I closed my eyes, and placed my lips on his warm head. After like a quarter of a second I pulled them away. I looked at Natsu's face to see he's actually completely calm...you know getting a better look at him, he's pretty handsome.

I realized my hand was still stroking his hair. I wanted to take it away, but it wouldn't move. It was like there was magnet. What also surprised me was that his spiky hair wasn't rough, scratchy, or anything I thought it was going to be. It was really soft.

I may sound like a creep saying this but, I wanted to touch it forever.

"Lucy..."

He still sleeptalking, well at least it isn't a nightmare anymore.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

Isn't that a little talkative for sleeptalking though?

"Hey, earth to Lucy."

Wait, don't tell me... "Natsu, ... are you awake?"

"Well...yeah."

Oh, dammit.

"So Lucy, mind telling what all that petting me was about?"

Great. Now that you think about it. I was kind of looking like a strange creep. "Well... you seemed to be having a nightmare, and when I started doing that it calmed you down."

"Really? But I -..."

"Natsu, what's wr-"

"THE TRAIN STOPPED!" he shouted.

Typical. Well, at least we arrived.

"Anyway like I was saying, I wasn't having a nightmare."

"You weren't?"

Your kidding me! Then was all that sweating about. All that work for nothing.

"Still, I appreciate you going through all that trouble for me."

He caught me by surprise when he put his hand on top of my head.

"Thank you Lucy."

"...W-what are you d-doing, all of a sudden."

"Hehehe, just showing my gratitude. Hey are you sick? Your face is looking really red."

I feel my cheeks to see that they sure enough were very warm.

"No, it's probably nothing." I finally replied

"Is that so?" he said taking his hand off. "Then let's get off this thing already. You coming?"

"Yeah in a minute. Let me get my stuff."

"Ok."

As Natsu went to get off the train, I still sat there and placed my hand on where his was earlier. This is bad, the heat in my cheeks aren't cooling down, and I bet if I looked in the mirror I'd still be as red as a tomato. Why is this happening now? He's done stuff like this plenty of times, but it never made me react this way.

At this rate...

I'll...I'll...

Fall in love with him.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A.N: I realized I'm updating more faster than I expected. It's probably because of the fact I'm not going back to school yet. That's when I'll take a longer time to update, and the chapters will probably be longer sense I'll have more time to think. Sorry that I lied. So long.**

_**Sincerely**_

_**chocolatehater123**_

**P.S I'm probably being annoying about this but let's not forget the cycle mentioned in chapter one. Reviews really do help motivate me.**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BESIDES THE FANFICTIONESS BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Job

**_Noticing the way she smiles. Remembering the way he laughs. Feeling things like happiness, embarrassment, jealousy, pain. These are all syptoms of a thing we feel in our hearts. What is this thing you ask? Well to put it simply, it's something that makes the world go round. A thing that when returned; you feel like you can do the impossible. This my friends, is what we call love._**

**_-I'm in Love with You-_**

**__****Rated T for: Contains things I'm pretty sure only teens can handle reading.**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU:**_

_**As Natsu went to get off the train, I still sat there and placed my hand on where his was earlier. This is bad, the heat in my cheeks aren't cooling down, and I bet if I looked in the mirror I'd still be as red as a tomato. Why is this happening now? He's done stuff like this plenty of times, but it never made me react this way.**_

_**At this rate...**_

_**I'll...I'll...**_

_**Fall in love with him.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Job **_

Lucy P.O.V

The situation I'm in is absolutely terrible, well at least for me anyway. I'm walking with Natsu to the place where we're supposed to discuss the mission with the client. Usually though, when I'm with him alone I'm pretty cool with it. But now I feel really uncomfortable. My cheeks are still warm from earlier. I'm trying to walk with a distance behind him, but it's not helping at all. Infact, it's probably making it worse without me realizing it.

"LUCY!"

Hm?

"What is it Natsu?"

"Jeez, I've been calling your name for at least five minutes."

"Really?" I must have been so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't notice. "What were you going to say?"

"I wanted to tell you that we've arrived already."

I turned around, and sure enough I see the house.

"This whole walk you've been acting weird Lucy. Your cheeks are still red, you're walking behind me, and you aren't talking much for a VERY talkative person. Are you sure everything's okay?" Natsu asked.

He's right. I am not doing peachy right now. but still I reply " No, it's nothing. I'm fine"

"Hmmmm..." his eyes are still staring at mine to make sure I'm not lying. Dammit, I'm going to get all flustered again.

"...if you say so." he replied

Whew, that was close.

* * *

.

"Hello, my name is Anna. Thank you for accepting my job."

Well this was surprising. I thought according to the job description that the client was going to be the mayor of a town or something. She doesn't even look like she's seen a monster in her life, and she's probably no more than my age. "Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu."

"Lucy and Natsu right? Ok got it. Now for the job, like it says on the poster I would like you to take care of a certain monster for me. I've been trying to take with him for weeks now, but it's been a hassle."

I'm a little bit confused, honestly she doesn't look like the type to take care of monsters. "Wait, you've been trying to fight this thing on your own."

"Hmm... well I guess you can say that. I mean, I am a wizard."

"You are?!" Well that cleaned things up a little bit.

"Yeah, I feel embarrassed for asking for help but..."

That's when I felt this sudden heat surrounding me. Wait, heat?

"Just show me this monster already; so I can take care of him. I'm all fired up!"

Natsu. As I roll my eyes I look over to Anna to see her just sitting there ... laughing. She finds this funny?

"Hahaha, if your that enthusiastic about it then I'll show you two to him now... Here"

Here?

You mean the monster's here right now. Natsu and I both looked around but didn't see anything. Is this supposed to be a joke?

"No, down here sillies."

We both looked down to find a small green,

"NICOLA!" "PLUE!" Natsu and I said simultaneously.

What's a Nicola doing here?

"I'm a celestial wizard, and managed to get a Nicola key to adopt this little fella. His name is Sunny."

Even though it's green? Wait, does this meant that, "the monster you want us to take care of is..."

"Yep, Sunny's the one. He's been a real hassle lately. I need help from somebody to look after him for a while; so I can take a break."

"...so basically you want us to babysit him."

"Yeah."

"I see..."

"Is something wrong? I made sure to describe this in the job poster."

That's when I turned my attention to Natsu. "Is there something you want to explain Natsu?"

"Hehehe... well um, I must've zoned out after the "Take care of the monster" part. Sorry."

Typical, but I still got irritated, "Don't give me that! We weren't prepared for this!" I turned to Anna and bowed down in apology. "We're sorry it seems that we thought we were going to fight a real monster. Looks like there was a mistake."

"Ehhh...well I guess if you two can't do it then I'll just take my 500,000 joules cash award somewhere else..."

Crap, I forgot about the huge reward. "We'll do it." I say quickly

"Glad to hear it. Here's a list of things you need to do. I have to run a few errands, but I'll be back."

Anna grabbed her stuff and left leaving only me, Natsu, and Sunny behind. "So let's take a look at the list shall we."

"Mm, I wanted to fight a real monster." Natsu whined.

"Well your the one who made the mistake; so pay for it. Besides we're only babysitting a Nicola. How hard could it be?"

* * *

"SUNNY! GET BACK HERE!"

"How can this guy run so fast?!"

I have to take my previous statement back. Taking care of Sunny was like taking care of the devil himself. There were ten things to do on that list. It's been four hours and we haven't even reached step three yet. Right now we're supposed to let him take a nap, but as soon as he heard us say the word sleep he took off. We've been trying to catch him, but jeez this guy can run. Can all Nicolas do this?

"I'm back."

I turned to the door to see Anna entering with a bunch of bags.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Oh, we're doing fine." Of course that's a lie. I just didn't want her to feel bad.

"Hey, Lucy."

I see Natsu heading towards my direction. "What's wrong?"

"I think I have an idea on how to catch Sunny."

"Really, what is it?"

"Just keep chasing him like you were doing before. Anna, we'll need your help with this too."

"Ok" she replied. I hope Natsu knows what he's doing.

* * *

Like we were instructed, Anna and I kept chasing around Sunny. It's been ten minutes though, and we're starting to feel tired due to the speed we're running at. Whatever Natsu's doing, I hope he hurries up. We finally ended up in the hallway when I heard a loud shout.

"Time to reveal my new technique!"

New technique? What's he talking about? Wait, is he planning to use magic on the thing.

"FIRE DRAGON'S!..."

"Wait Natsu, you can't use your-"

"Mousetrap."

...huh?

"Hahahaha... Did you see that girls? Am I a genius or what?"

"Haaaa..." I sighed.

I can't believe that move actually worked. Well at least Sunny has been captured. "I'll call Lyra to sing a song so he can be put to sleep."

.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble you two." Anna said bowing down.

"It's alright Anna, this is all part of the job." I replied back.

"Still... oh I know what to do. Why don't you two stay for dinner? I'm sure you guys are hungry."

"More like starving." I hear Natsu say,

"Then it's settled, you must stay. Oh! I also forgot that there's laundry to do. How am I supposed to cook and wash clothes at the same time?!"

I guess I don't have a choice. "Um, I'll help if you need it."

"Are you sure your okay with that?"

"Yeah, I don't see the problem."

"I can help with cooking I guess." Natsu chimed in.

Anna smiled with great joy.

"Thank you very much."

.

"Let's see now..." I started sorting clothes between dark and light. I've seen Spetto-san do stuff like this all the time in the mansion; so this should be a breeze. ...hopefully.

"Um, Natsu-san?"

Anna?

Well the kitchen and the laundry room are right next to each other. I guess I can't help myself from eavesdropping.

"Just Natsu is fine, Anna." he replied.

"Alright then Natsu, is it possible that you could be a dragonslayer?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I knew it. I've always wanted to meet one of you people."

"Seriously?"

"I'm actually pretty interested in dragons, myself."

"Really?! You know dragonslayers like me are raised by dragons. My dragon's name was Igneel. He..."

And just like that, Natsu went on to talk about Igneel while Anna stood there laughing and smiling to his story. I wish I was in her position. Not because I'm jealous or anything, this laundry is just really boring...

really...

really...

boring...

...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

.

.

* * *

"Lucy..."

Natsu?

"Oi, Lucy wake up."

"Maybe we should just let her be."

Anna's there too. I slowly rolled my eyes open to see both of them in my view. "Natsu? Anna? What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You sure did. But seriously, who falls asleep doing laundry?"

Well when you put it like that, it makes me look like some idiot. "It's not like I meant to, I was just really tired today." I lied.

"Aha!" he strangely said after my statement.

What was that supposed to mean? "Nats-" I was suddenly interrupted by him when he placed his forehead on mine, the action causing a tint of pink to light on my cheeks.

"I figured it out. The reason you were acting off the whole day."

He removed himself from me and pointed his finger to declare, "It was because you were sleepy."

And of course he comes up with a theory like that. But the way he said it, I just had to let it out. "...hehe...hahaha. Ahahaahaha!" Natsu's confused face just made it ten times funnier.

"Lucy, what's so funny?" he questioned

"You are."

"...oh."

When I finally caught my breath I spoke up. "You know Natsu, you're a really good person."

"...w-what's with you." He stuttered turning his gaze away from mine.

You know, he's actually kind of cute when you see this kind of side to him. I poked my finger on his nose to get his attention to me again. When he looked back towards me I finally managed to tell him,

"Thank you for worrying about me Natsu."

"Now it was my turn to act embarrassed. As if I hadn't already today.

"...um..."

Oh crap. I forgot that Anna was still here. Great, now my cheeks are really red now.

"Dinner's ready; so if you want to eat..."

"You now what, that sounds like a great idea. Let's all eat guys." I quickly say back to prevent the situation from getting anymore awkward.

* * *

After we ate, the sun setted so Natsu and I decided it was time for us to go.

"Wait Lucy." Anna called walking to me.

"What's wrong?"

"...Is it okay if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"...I don't mind." Is it that personal that she needs permission to ask me.

"Well...um..."

"...hm?"

"do you possibly... have feelings for Natsu?"

This question. AGAIN?!.

"No..."

"Oh. Is that so?" she started saying happily. "Ah, Thank goodness."

Thank goodness? Why did she answer that way? Even during dinner, she wsn't acting like her happy self, but now it's back. There's something going on.

"Hey, Anna..."

"Lucy! I'm going to leave you behind." Natsu called out to me.

"I'm coming! See you tommorow, okay Anna."

Looks like I'm asking in the morning

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A.N: Guys... I feel awful. I freakin missed three weeks of updating just because I was tired. What a stupid excuse? I even made a huge typo in the previous chapter (which is fixed now btw.) that I haven't noticed until now. So not only do I feel bad, I feel stupid too. And yet I'm still wanting reviews from everyone *sighs***

_**Sincerely **_

_**chocolatehater123**_

**P.S: I bet some of you noticed how the chapters are getting longer. Yeah it might be like that for a while. Sorry for the inconsistency. I'll do some editing to make it feel normal.**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BESIDES THE FANFICTIONESS BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR OF FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy

**_Noticing the way she smiles. Remembering the way he laughs. Feeling things like happiness, embarrassment, jealousy, pain. These are all syptoms of a thing we feel in our hearts. What is this thing you ask? Well to put it simply, it's something that makes the world go round. A thing that when returned; you feel like you can do the impossible. This my friends, is what we call love._**

**_-I'm in Love with You-_**

**__****Rated T for: Contains things I'm pretty sure only teens can handle reading**

* * *

**A.N: I merged some chapters together btw for readers following the story. This is chapter 6/ the newest chapter for you guys. Everybody else, just enjoy in general.**

_**Chapter 4: Love and Jealousy**_

Lucy P.O.V

"Sunny! Get back here and take your bath!"

I'm literally out of breath at this point. I swear this thing is going to kill me.

"Pun, pun!"

"Quit it with the attitude and get over here!" I tried blocking it in corners, and making trap, but they were all futile. Wait, there is still something else.

"Open , Gate of the Canis Major, Nicola!" The cutest white doggy landed on my feet.

"Sunny this is Plue. Say hi Plue."

"Pun."

"...Pun?"

...I hope this works.

"...pun. Pun! PUN!"

Within a minute there are hearts in Sunny's eyes. Yes, The Nicola seduction plan is a success. At least I hope it is. Well, Love is love right?. Now, here's my chance.

"Got ya!"

"Pun!"

"Hmph, now you can't run away."

As I wash Sunny, I can't help but feel proud of myself,...but at the same I can't stop myself from getting a tad bit irritated to the fact that this whole thing could've been easier if Natsu was here to help me. I'm not trying to be lazy, it' just that it's times like these when we work together to fix the problem as partners. But ...

"Hahaha, Natsu stop it, hahaha."

He went to help Anna on her garden. Even though all I've been hearing is laughter and chatter instead of actual work. Well it was on Anna's request; so I guess it couldn't be helped.

*sighs*

I'm tired.

.

.

SOMETIME LATER

.

"Hey Anna. I'm done with Sunny. He's sleeping now." I called to her.

"Oh, you are?" she asked.

"Yeah. If you want, I can help you and Natsu out with the garden."

"Um, actually we already finished Lucy."

"Oh. I see.."

"*YAWN* I'm hungry." Natsu says .

Anna looks at her watch. "It's getting to dinner time. I better start cooking something."

"Then I'll help you with that." I volunteered.

"Sorry, I assigned you to something else for me already. Here you go."

She gave me a little piece of paper out of her bag.

"What's this?"

"A shopping list for things I need you to buy."

I opened up the note only to find my eyes literally popping from my head. "You need ALL of these things?"

"Yeah." she answered. "It might seem like a lot though."

A lot was a understatement. Natsu looks over my shoulder to see the list. His eyes did the exact same thing as mine did.

"Wow that's a ton of things you have to get. I should come with you." he offers.

"You will? Thank goodness. Its almost getting late so why don't we go now."

"Wait!"

I turn around to see that it was Anna who stopped us. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..."

...uh? Did she forget or something?

"...I-I need Natsu to help me with cooking Lucy; so..."

"Is the cooking that hard?" I ask.

"Yeah, I need help pulling vegetables from the garden."

Hold up. Didn't she just say that her and Natsu were already finished with the yard work?

"I can't carry all these things back her by myself." I claim.

"Well...can't you just get you celestial spirits to help? You own a lot." Anna replied.

"...I guess so."

"Then it's settled. Natsu come with me. Bye Lucy!"

"Wait a minute Anna!" Natsu tries to say, but she already had closed the door to her house; leaving me standing outside all by myself.

* * *

What the heck was that?

I had my suspcions at first but now they're all confirmed. Anna is trying to be alone with Natsu as much as possible and she's trying to make sure I'm not in the way. I mean I guess it makes sense based on what she said this morning but still...

EARLIER THIS MORNING

.

.

_"Hey Anna,"_

_"Hm.?"_

_"Is it okay if I ask you something?"_

_"Sure what is it Lucy?"_

_"Why did you ask me if I liked Natsu? Is there something wrong?"_

_She paused for a second before answering._

_"Well...ok, I know it's only been like a day but..."_

_"But...?"_

_"I think I might be in love with Natsu."_

_...Whaaaaaaat!?_

_"Yeah I know it's weird. Falling in love in literally 24 hours. ...but... when I'm with Natsu I can't help but smile around him. And he makes my heart feel warm. Nobody has ever done that to me before."_

_I never expected for Anna to fall in love with Natsu...is that my answer then. I mean if she likes Natsu, then there really isn't a reason to get my feelings for him straight. Anna confirmed her feelings for him first. I was just too late. It's only fair._

_"...Lucy, are you okay?..."_

_"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm fine. Really."_

_"Lucy... are you sure you don't like Natsu."_

_"Oh, y-yeah."_

_"...I knew it."_

_"Wait, what did you say? I didn't catch that."_

_"It's nothing. I'm not going to give up though."_

_"Anna?"_

_._

_._

PRESENT

I don't get it though. It's not like I'm going to get in the way or anything. Besides, that isn't a reason why I should be having more labor to do...you know it, just forget it Lucy. It doesn't matter.

"Open! Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"

"How may I be of assistant pricess?"

"Can you help me carry these bags? They're too heavy for me."

"Ok, princess."

.

.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...princess. You aren't as talkative as usual."

"..."

"Don't tell me you got dumped by Natsu?"

"...Virgo, I don't really want to talk about him right now."

"Eh, seriously? I was just joking around though."

"It's not like that... whatever. It's nothing."

"...are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"...but prince-"

"VIRGO, PLEASE JUST DON'T TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"..."

Crap. I didn't mean to shout. The look of shock on her face doesn't surprise me.

"Sorry Virgo. I just want to be left alone right now."

"...I'm sorry princess, but I can't follow your orders."

"Huh? What do you mean? Please listen to me."

"I can't princess."

"Why not?"

"It's because... you're crying."

"...huh?"

And sure enough, I feel tears running down my cheeks.

"I deeply apologize princess, but even if it means disobeying you I don't want to see you in pain."

"..."

"You can punish me later if you want."

"...natsu..."

"What was that princess?"

"...natsu he's..."

"Princess?"

"Natsu is going to taken from me."

In that moment, I think of all the times Anna and Natsu laughed together. Smiled together. It makes my heart hurt. Is this what jealousy feels like? If it is then it's a terrible feeling. I can't imagine that people go on like this everyday. I want to get him back so badly, but... it's too late.

...I can't do anything about it.

"Hey Virgo..."

"Yes princess?"

"Can I borrow your shoulder one for a while?"

"Of course."

As I lay my head on Virgo, I let my heart release the emotions its been holding on to this whole time. And I let my tears pour out as if I haven't cried in years.

* * *

.

.

Anna P.O.V

You can do this Anna. When it comes to things like this, there isn't time to get nervous. Besides he's going to leave soon; so I guess now is never. Ok, here goes nothing

"Hey, Natsu can I tell you something? It's kind of important."

"Um, I guess so. I mean, we were practically talking this whole time; so the fact you want permission to say something is kind of..."

"...I see what your saying, it's just that the thing I want to say is kind of making me nervous."

"Really? hahaha."

I've heard him laugh really loudly, but when he's laughing softly it sounds really gentle. He looks really cute. Oh no, I'm going to start blushing. At least the mood is good.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You are."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that you're really weir-...oh wait I can't use that."

...can't use what? "Natsu, what were you going to say?"

"Huh, oh well I was going to say you were weird."

"oh."

"But then I realized that's something I can only call Lucy. We're partners after all. hehe"

"...Is that so?"

And there he goes again. We may have good conversations, but they somehow always refer back to Lucy. I even made sure to get him and me alone as much as possible.

"So Anna, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh...right."

Even if Natsu and Lucy have a good relationship, I still can't give up.

"The thing Natsu is that...well...I...l-...like...I like y-"

"AHH! Hold that thought Anna. Lucy is back. I can smell it."

Seriously?!

What bad timing. I don't think I'm going to muster the courage to do this later.

"She had a lot of stuff to carry so I better go-...Lucy?"

"...what's wrong?"

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

Finally! I'm back. That took way to long. I wonder if dinner's ready yet.

"LUCY!" I see Natsu yell to me as he's running out the door.

"Hey Natsu, can you help me bring all these stuff insi-" I was interrupted when he placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me more closer to him.

"...ha...ha..." He breathed harshly.

"Natsu?... is there a problem?" I couldn't help but creep a light blush on my cheeks as he was holding me.

"You...were..."

"Hm?"

"Why... why were you crying?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm asking why were you crying."

How did he...that was like 30 minutes ago. This guy surprises me everyday, I swear. Anyway, I can't tell him why I was crying. It's too embarrassing.

"I wasn't cryi-"

"Don't give me that crap!" He shouted.

Whoa. I never heard Natsu yell this loudly to me before.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad." he said as he finally released his hands from my shoulders. "I am getting a little bit irritated though. One of my best friends is trying to lie to me when I'm worrying about her."

"Look Natsu, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why not?!"

"That's just how it is."

"Lucy, no matter how many times you tell me, I'm not going to ignore you when your hurt."

"And I'm telling you that for just this once that you should."

"Didn't I just say I wasn't doing that!"

"See, you are mad!"

"For crying out loud Lucy, I'm not MAD!"

"If you aren't then why are you yelling at me, and who gave you the right to pester me about every little thing that goes on in my life!"

"We're partners!"

"Yeah partners. That's all we'll ever be; so guess what. If there's something ever going on with me then I have the right to keep it to myself. Quit acting like we're lovers or something and get over it!"

"..."

I said too much again.

"...fine." He finally said giving up. "If that's what you want. Anna, let's go back inside.

"Um...ok." she replied

As they left, tears in my eyes threatened to return, but I knew this wasn't a good time to be crying again.

I guess...this might be a sign to the length my relationship with Natsu can ever go.

Lisanna, my answer to you might be already decided.

* * *

.

.

It's finally dinner time!

YES!

Well that's what I want to say at least, but sitting with Natsu and Anna while eating is very awkward especially sense I had that whole blowout with him, and she was there to watch the scene.

"Um, Anna?" Natsu says.

"Yes?"

"Well...Lucy and I are probably going to leave after this; so if you don't mind gathering out the reward for the job..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let me go get it real quick."

"Thanks."

"No problem...well actually...Natsu...you know that thing I was about to tell you earlier."

"Hmmmm..oh yeah that. You never actually got to finish right? Well, I'm all ear now."

"Ok... well the thing is..."

Even I'm interested in what she has to say.

"The thing is...that...Natsu, I'm in love with you!"

Wow, so this is it huh? Now that I think about it. I was never really a reliable partner to Natsu. I would always make him do all the work. I would always complain to him when I had a problem. I would always put the pressure on him when I couldn't take it. Even Happy has done more efficient stuff for the team than me.

In the end...

What have I done for him?

Natsu go ahead and accept her confession. You don't need someone like me, anymore.

"...Anna, I appreciate your confession." I hear Natsu start saying.

"but..."

...but?

"I can't accept it. I'm sorry."

Did...did Natsu just reject her?

I turned to look at Anna to see her bangs covering her eyes in disbelief.

"Is it because you like someone else?" she asks.

"...not exactly..." he answers

"What do you mean?" Anna implies.

"Well, you see right now I'm focused on this one girl. She's like one of my best friends. Plus she's smart, kind, pretty, and goofy at times...but she can make up for that with the smile she can put on my face just by being...well, herself."

"...You seem to be very interested in this girl Natsu."

"...yeah, but the thing is that I don't really know if I love her, or even like her in that way yet; so until I figure this out. I can't accept any confessions right now."

Wow, I thought Natsu didn't even know what love was, but he had his eye on a girl this whole time.

I looked at Anna to find myself surprised. Even though it was forced, she was still smiling.

"Natsu..." she started. "Thank you for taking my confession seriously. Even though it didn't work out for me in the end, I'll find some way to get over it. Um, so sese that's all and done with, I'll just go ahead an get your things before you go."

As Anna left, me and Natsu were all alone. I shifted my eyes to look at him; he in turn moved his eyes to look at me. We ended staring at each other for a few minutes before we looked away.

I don't know what I'm supposed to say in these types of situations. Should I even say anything at all?

"You know..."Natsu starts. "Anna she's an amazing girl."

"...how so?..." I manage to reply to him.

"She's in her room crying by herself...it must have been hard trying to muster up a smile for us."

...Anna...she did that just for us. I'm pathetic, I don't even have words to say. I mean if that ever happened to me, what would I do?

"Hey Lucy...look..I'm sorry ok."

Wait, did Natsu just apologize? I was the one at fault.

"Wait, Natsu-"

"Just hear me out." he interrupted.

"Ok..." I reply.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting too much into your business. I'm sorry I tried to pester you about something you didn't want to talk about. And I'm especially sorry for yelling at my partner."

"Natsu..."

"I know it's important for people to keep space from each other...ugh, how do I put this? Well, the point is that I see you as more than just a partner, your my friend. My best friend. We're connected, so when I see that your keeping something from me, it's like, you might slowly fade away and eventually ...disappear."

"..."

"It's kind of weird to get I guess huh?"

"No Natsu...I think I understand. I'm sorry for making you think like that, and for that whole blowout earlier, but you know. Just fyi, even if I keep something from you; it's not going to ruin our friendship. I would never let that happen on my watch."

"Well.. you never know..."

"Natsu, I'm telling you it won't."

"Then promise me."

"? promise you what?"

"Promise me that you won't leave me. You have to be my partner forever."

When those words of his left Natsu's mouth. I couldn't help the smile that popped up in my face.

"Sure Natsu," I reply, as I link my pinky around his. "It's a promise."

When I unrwrap my finger, I hear Anna coming back. Sure enough, her eyes had a faint color of red to them.

"Here's your reward guys." she says handing us a bag.

"Thanks Anna, our train is going to get here soon so we should probably leave now." Natsu said to her.

"Oh...ok. Is it fine if I talk to Lucy before you two go."

"...I don't see why not..."

"Great, Lucy can I talk to you please.?"

"ok."

* * *

.

.

I follow Anna to her backyard. I'm guessing she's aware of Natsu's hearing.

"It looks like...this was my lost Lucy." Anna said with defeat.

I could see her tears welling up in her eyes. This must have had a bigger impact on her than I thought it did.

"You know.." she started again. "I really did love him. Natsu that is. He's kind and smiles to people he's only just met. I can't help but feel happy when he's by my side, but I guess it wasn't the same on his side."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I quickly yelled back.

"Eh?"

"It may not be the type of love you were hoping for, but he told me that you were an amazing person."

"Did...Natsu really say that about me?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes. That has to prove that your somebody that he likes at least."

"..."

Although she was speechless, I could tell that she was starting to feel better.

"hahahaha..."

Oh, maybe too better. Why is she laughing?

"Lucy, you must really love him huh?"

"..."

She placed my hand on mine and continued, "Can you promise me to look after him?"

"...yes. Yes, of course Anna."

"Thank goodness. I hope to see you two again."

"Me too, I want see you again Anna"

* * *

"So...what were you and Anna talking about?" Natsu asks

" That's a secret." I replied

"Ehhhh?! No fair."

"Hahaha...hey Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I think being in love with somebody with somebody is a great thing."

"...how so..."

"Well even though there are bad things that come with it like feeling jealous, or getting thoughts of being rejected."

"..."

"I feel like a person gets to be most happy when they get to spend some time with the person they like."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, It's a wonderful feeling."

"It's like your in love with somebody."

"..."

"Wait am I right?"

"Well..."

"No way, you like somebody? Who is it?"

"It's not like that! ...ok, maybe it is. But..."

"But?"

"I'm too afraid to admit it."

"...what do you mean?"

"I mean that the person I may or may not like, is a really good friend of mine. He means a lot to me just as a friend alone. I can't help but get a bad feeling of my love for him getting in the way of our friendship. Let's say if we do become a couple somehow, everything about us could be affected. And it's not guaranteed to be in a good way. Although, I still don't want to be rejected if there were a time I wanted to confess to him someday. I guess I'm really weird."

"Well, I knew you were a weird girl ever sense we met."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"Hey is that guy you were talking about me?"

"Hm?"

"I'm asking if you like me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy, will please answer me. Are you in love with me.?"

Is he being serious right now? "Natsu, I have no time for your jokes ok."

"I'm not joking around!" he shouted.

"...your not?"

"no."

Wait,

... so that means he actually wants to know...

"Natsu..."

"I'll ask one more time. Lucy Heartfillia, are you in love with me?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**A.N: I'm so proud because this is my longest chapter ever. T-T I apologize for the wait. Anyway bye.**

**Sincerely,**

**chocolatehater123**

**P.S: I will have the next chapter up a lot sooner. I swear it.**

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BESIDES THE FANFICTIONESS BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA**


End file.
